dungeonrampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Samurai
Ghost Samurai - Phantom Swordsman *'Cost:' 240,000 Coins or 75 Gems ($5 USD) *'Attack:' ★★★★ *'Defense:' ★★ *'Speed: '★★★★ Death before dishonor (literally)! The Ghost Samurai wanders the earth seeking vengeance on his killer. An expert swordsman, few can withstand his Phantom Katana technique. Unarguably the best character. *'Likes:' Vengeance *'Dislikes:' Rust *'Type: '''high and fast damage dealer Summary Not even death can stop the likes of me! They call me the Ghost Samurai and I'll wander this realm until I have my vengence. To get to them, I'll kill everything in my way. They will have a taste of my Katana Blades while I cut the life out of them. Any sword in my hands will leave my enemy begging for mercy. And for those who believe that numbers will overpower me, my Iron legion will be more than enough to handle it. Vengence shalll be mine! Usable weapon types Light Throwing, Sword Weapons, Katana Blades Combat The Ghost Samurai is an excellent melee fighter with a strong, fast attack and mediocre defenses. The Ghost Samurai can equip Katanas and Swords, with both being equally good. Optionally, players can also equip Magic Healing Scrolls, which are highly recommended. This does not mean the Samurai can act as a healer since his mana pool is not large enough. The Samurai has a special called the Shadow Strike which is executed after five Katanas slashes. This will perform a forward dash with the sword in front, dealing damage. This little addition, if used correctly, can help deal extra damage and help move the player when surrounded. Iron Legion, the Ghost Samurai's Dungeon Buster, creates three clone Samurais to assist for a short period of time. In consideration of raw attack force, this is the strongest Dungeon Buster in the game. Players he can use the clones not only for offense, but also to escape. When face in a critical situation, the clones can be used to distract the enemy while the player flees. One potential downside is that the clones will remain in a certain proximity to the player. Having the greatest raw physical power in the game makes the Ghost Samurai a great hero to play as. Paired with a Berserker or two provide enough coverage while the player can dish heavy damage. Samurais are defensivly weak and can fall easy, so rushing into combat recklessly will be rewarded with defeat. The Samurai should always be able to escape from combat and heal before re-engaging. Reconsider your speed advantage in escaping ambushes. Builds You have four different attributes available to train and only three of them can be maximum: *'Melee Power''' which increases your damage. *'Spirit Power' which gives you mana regeneration and a boost to your attack speed. *'Movement Speed' which increases your movement speed. *'Max Health' which increases your total health. The most common and recommended build is: *'Melee Power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Spirit Power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Movement Speed' 3/25 Points. *'Max Health' 25/25 Points.(MAXED) The least common build is: *'Melee Power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Spirit power' 25/25 Points (MAXED). *'Movement Speed' 14/25 Points. *'Max Health' 14/25 Points. Buyer's Notes Do not attempt to buy Coins with Gems to then buy Ghost Samurai. It will take roughly 800 Gems ($55 USD) to get 240,000 Coins. It's cheaper and easier to buy him with just Gems or to save up your Coins. If you don't want to spend money to get him try completing one of the many ways to get FREE GEMS. To do so, Click the ADD button next to the Gems Counter. Then a buy menu will pop up, don't worry about it. Next, go down to the bottom and you will see "Don't want to buy gems? EARN Gems". Click Earn gems and complete one of the avaliable options that are actually 'free'. Gallery The basic look for the Ghost Samurai is called Classic Ghost Samurai. Ghost Samurai's can have several different skins: DR-InfernoSamuraiCard.png|Inferno Ghost Samurai, unlocked with 30 Gems. DR-InfernoSamuraiInGame.png|Inferno Ghost Samurai (In-Game) DR-ZombieSamuraiCard.png|Zombie Ghost Samurai, unlocked with 60 Gems. DR-ZombieSamuraiInGame.png|Zombie Ghost Samurai (In-Game) DR-RoninSamuraiCard.png|Ronin Ghost Samurai, unlocked with 60 Gems. DR-RoninSamuraiInGame.png|Ronin Ghost Samurai (In-Game) Category:Classes Category:Males